My Baby Isabella
by BlueEyesBurning
Summary: ON HOLD - After her 6 decade world tour, with the "love of her life" Bella comes back just as vicious as before. She's the half human/half vampire child of Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Full summery inside. T at the minute - May turn M
1. Summary

Summery...

After her 6 decade world tour, with the "love of her life" Bella comes back just as vicious as before. She's the half human/half vampire child of Esme and Carlisle. Edward's something she holds dear. She's never met Alice/Rosalie/Emmett, but has some sort of relationship with both Jasper and Maria. As events start to turn out, can she get over the deep pain of heart break and betrayal? Can she be in time to stop everything she loves going down the drain? And what are "the red coats"?

**Be warned, if I can't think of anything to put in this story I will stop writing it, or just finish it early. **

**Love, BlueEyesBurning.**


	2. Coming Home

Chapter One

After my 6 decade tour around the world I decided to go home to my family. My name is Isabella Cullen, I'm 89 years old and a half vampire, born to Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I was born in 1921, the year my mother was changed. She fell in love with Dad and had me; although she didn't know until Doctor Carlisle Cullen, my dad, heard my heart beat. I was born on September 13th 1921, the day I ended my mother's life. Luckily, my dad changed her, before any other damage was done. But still, I killed my mother, well, her humanity. I spent until I was 22 living with my mother and father and Edward Masen. But I needed to see the world, they knew that and they let me live my life. A year later I had fallen in love with a German vampire named Chris Johnson. He was tall and had golden eyes and dirty blond hair. His eyes were golden, because like my parents and Edward he was a 'vegetarian' vampire.

I travelled the world with him and in 1945 took his last name, but never married him. We knew neither of us were soul mates, but still we loved each other. Though after 40 years, he met a girl named Scarlett and instantly fell for her. I knew she was his soul mate. I finished out my tour with Chris and Scarlett, just as friends and now I am in the forest of Forks, Washington, waiting until I hear the sound of feet.

There. Bingo. I set of feet running towards me. I hear the thump of a mountain lions heart and, instantly know, it's Edward. I hear it hit the ground and the snap of its neck; the blood flowing through its veins and into Edwards month. And when he drops the carcass to the ground I make my move. Sprinting towards him, I see him turn and face me, shock crossing his features and I jump into his arms.

"Oh, Edward! I missed you!" I say, peppering small kisses all over his face. And, suddenly, he head moves and it's now his lips that I'm kissing. I can't help but kiss back. I never fell for Edward, but there was always something there.

He pulls away, knowing that even if he doesn't need to breathe, I do. "Isabella?" He asks.

I roll my eyes. "Of course, you moron, would I really let you kiss me if I wasn't Isabella? Actually, more importantly, who _would _you be kissing if it wasn't me?" I say, raising an eye brow.

"Nobody, there's nobody for me, you know that." He replies, placing me on my feet.

"I sure do, you were always the loner." I say, grinning ear to ear.

"Oh, and what about you? I see nobody with you now!" He mocks.

"Yes, well, he left me for another woman, and she wasn't even vampire when he fell for her. Stupid rotten humans. Eh, we finished out the travelling with her in toe. A newborn, at that!" I explained coolly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Isabella. Yeah, Esme, said about you being with someone, but not your soul mate. And, don't let Carlisle hear you saying things about the human race." He said, sympathetically.

"Eh, it's all over now, but we're still _'friends'. _ Now where's this big house I've been dying to see, since I got to Washington?" I ask.

"Where'd you hear about us having a big house?" he questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Ahh, that's for me to know, and you to never find out!" I said, flicking his nose. "Now, race ya!" I called over my shoulder.

"Cheater!" Edward shouted back.

"You should be able to catch up, and you should know what _I'm_ thinking." I said sarcastically.

He catches up to me, but I was just in font. "Now, now, Isabella, you know I can't read _your _mind."

I let down my shield and send a whisper into his head _Ahh, but now you can, Eddie-Boy!_ And it was all worth it to see his face. He stopped and stared, so I made my move, I quickened my pace, jumped the river and ended up in front of a big white house I guessed as the Cullen's. A few seconds later Edward arrived and I grinned victoriously at him.

"I win; I told you I could win." I say, jumping up and down.

"How the hell can you do that?" He asks.

"Do what?" I reply innocently.

"You know what, Isabella," He growled.

I sigh and walk over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands rest on my hips and I say, "I just got some practise in, and turns out I'm a mental shield and I can control if I want my shield on or off, or if I want to protect more than one person or not, no big deal."

He was about to protest so I used my charm and pressed my lips back to his. All his thoughts were forgotton and the kiss I started was now dominated and depended by Edward. I was about to pull away, when we were interrupted by a loud, booming voice, "Hey, lookey here, Eddie's finally getting some!"

His lips ripped away from mine and I instantly felt like he ripped a part of my soul away. "Shut it, Emmett!" He snarled.

I turned around to face four vampires stood in front of me. I looked over them, and felt a bright smile light my features as my eyes fell on the last vampire. He smiled back and I put on my best southern ascent, "Well, well, well, Major Jasper Whitlock, never thought I'd be seeing you again."

He grinning and replied with "You, too, Bella." And my heart swelled at the nick name he gave me years ago.

I ran over to him and jumped straight into his arms. "It's good to see you again, Jazz. After them wars I thought you were dead, or off in hiding with that Skank-Bitch."

"It's good to see you, too. Where's Chris?" He asked.

"Eh, he's off somewhere with his soul mate. Haven't seen him in years." I replied.

"Oh, so sorry, Bella. I thought you and him _were_ soul mates."

"Nahh, just the mating part," I say, winking at him.

"You just don't seem _that_ upset about it, Bella Marie." He noted.

"Yeah, well, it was 40 years ago, and you know what they say, 'they best way to get over someone, is to get under someone'" I say, wiggling my eye brows.

"You don't believe everything you're told do you, Baby Bella?" He asks.

"Nahh, just the stuff, I can use against people, or to my own advantage." I say grinning, when I'm cut short because of a small and disturbingly determined cough.

I turn to my left and noticed a small pixie looking girl, "Who's this Jasper?" She asks.

I was just about to answer when I hear a quite gasp and a whisper, "Baby?"


	3. Maria

_Previously..._

"_You don't believe everything you're told do you, Baby Bella?" He asks._

_ "Nahh, just the stuff, I can use against people, or to my own advantage." I say grinning, when I'm cut short because of a small and disturbingly determined cough._

_ I turn to my left and noticed a small pixie looking girl, "Who's this Jasper?" She asks. _

_ I was just about to answer when I hear a quite gasp and a whisper, "Baby?"_

Chapter Two

"Baby?" I hear.

I turn around and gasp at who I see, stood there in all their glory were the two most important people in my life. "Momma?" I choke out.

"Oh, Baby Girl, it's been years!" She cries, running towards me. I meet her halfway and hug her as tightly as possible.

I can feel the moister run down my cheeks as she holds me, "I missed you, Momma!" I whisper.

She pulls back and whips away my tears and shakes her head. "There's no need to cry, Baby Girl, you're home! Oh, I've missed you, too."

"Isabella," Another voice whispers. I know who _that_ is without having to even look.

"Papa!" I shout, running into his arms, too. "I missed you, too, Daddy!"

"Isabella, my sweet, don't ever think that _I_ didn't miss you every second of everyday since you left!" He says, holding me in that most comfortable hug I've ever had. I missed my parents so much. I missed Edward. I missed Jasper. I missed being part of a family.

"Isabella, maybe we should go inside and explain." Momma says, comfortingly.

I nod into Papa's chest and he lifts me up and carries me into the beautiful home. He sits down on the sofa, and pulls me onto his lap. Momma sits next to me. Jasper sits on the floor, the Pixie curling into his side, clutching her head. The blond and the tough guys take the love seat. And Edward sits on the arm of the sofa, next to me. I take his hand in mine, not taking my head from the crock of Dad's neck, and squeeze hard.

"So, I guess, it's introduction time." Momma says, quietly. The blond nods her head, so does the tough guy and the pixie – though she winces. "Okay, Isabella, this is Rosalie-" the blond "-Emmett, her mate-" the tough guy "-Alice-" the pixie "-and her mate, Jasper-"

I cut her off there, saying "I know Jasper, Momma."

She looks at me in shock and asks, "How?"

I shrug, "When I was travelling I ran into him and some newborns. They wanted me, since I still have blood, but Jasper wouldn't have that. He told them to stand down, all but one did and Jasper killed that one. Since then, I've been in his dept. He saved me, yet I never had the chance to save him, it never came along." I explained, looking at Jasper with love in my eyes. I wasn't in love with him. I loved him like a bother, of sorts.

Mom looked to Jasper, and smiled, radiating off pride. And even I could tell and he was empathy. "So, who are you?" Rosalie asks.

I smile at her and answer her, "My name is Isabella Marie Cullen. Blood daughter of Esme and Carlisle Cullen." And there was a small gasp from Emmett, Rosalie and Alice.

"H-how is that possible?" Rosalie whispers.

"Mum was human, Dad was vampire... make me, Half and half. And I get all the best abilities, too." I say, smiling.

"What sort of abilities?" Emmett asks, grinning wildly.

"Well, you know you've got the usual, extra speed, strength, beauty. I can eat human food, but way prefer blood. I've got an extra gift - which makes me _so_ much more superior to Eddie-Boy. I can have kids – not that I want too –"

I was cut off by the blond – Rosalie. "Wait, so let me get this straight. You _can_ have kids – which I might point out. Neither Alice, Esme (if she wanted another) or I can have – yet you're not going to have one?"

"If I might point out, I don't have a boyfriend, or a husband, or a soul mate. I had Chris, yes, but he found his soul mate in a freaking human who smelt disgusting. So, actually, I have nobody to have a kid with – even if I wanted too, which I don't!" I replied.

"But, you and Edward were just kissing..." Emmett trailed off, once he saw the death glare from me.

"You and Edward? Kissing? What is the world coming too?" Dad exclaimed, and I gave him a 'huh' sort of look. "Oh, come on, you really think that every time you and Edward were together we didn't know?"

I looked down and blushed. Jasper laughed, causing everyone to look at him, "What? Badass Bella was freaking blushing, and you _don't_ find it funny?"

Once again, I raised my eye brows at him, "Badass Bella?"

"What? I saw you take down Chris when he wanted some and you didn't. God, you were like what? Twenty-nine? And you took down a vampire older than you? That's what I call badass. I'm just glad Maria never saw you!" He chucked, and my mood darkened. He obviously felt it because his face snapped to mine, and he was instantly in front of me. "What? What is it? What did I say?"

"_Maria_," I hissed. "_Is dead._ Never bring her up again." My eyes darkened, from my light brown to almost black, and I jumped from Dad's lap and raced up the stairs, until I hit the room which smelled most like Edward. I stopped there, opened, and slammed the door. I ran towards the bed he always kept for me and dived onto it. I buried myself under all the pillows and blankets on it, and inhaled deeply.

I loved Edward. He was my rock. He was the one thing that I held onto desperately. Yes, I loved my parents, but there was something about him that over powered everything in me. I would die for him; I wouldn't be able to live without him. Everyone loses parents eventually. But, to have your best friend – the one that knew everything about you – gone, it was painful to think about.

I must have fallen asleep, because all I could hear was the song of "Love Cat" by The Cure. I felt the bed go down; an arm wrap around me; and fingers brush away my hair. After that it was all dark.

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Ooh, what's happened with Maria, well it will all come clear in the future. Lol. SO I've decided I'll be updating every Wednesday – because then I get a whole week to write (even though I'm already on chapter 4.)**

**A big THANK YOU to **_**Sunset on Heartache**__**, **__**362TwilightGirl362**__**, **__**Twilight is maherion 1**__**, **__**TrowaDancer**__**,**__** Shelley 421**__**,**__** ADdIct3D24 **_**and **_**MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR **__**for the reviews – it made me happy to know people were reading it (only the day after I uploaded it, lol.)**_

**By the way, could you review? – They really do make me happy and I've noticed a lot of you have alerted/favourite this story or me, but I only have seven reviews (or last time I checked I did anyway.)**

**I like constructive criticism, as well. I really want to improve on my story, and get better at writing – because I love doing it – but I can't do it without your help. If you think an aspect of this story is bad or could be improved tell me – I don't mind the bashing. Please, help me. **

**Thank you for reading this. I LOVE YOU, GUYS.**

**Love,, Louisa (BlueEyesBurning)**


	4. Mitsubishi Animal

**A/N: Hello, well, I'm sorry I didn't update this Wednesday, my laptop crashed and it's been in repair all week! Eek! Sorry. So, anyway, this Wednesday I will be updating again but the two Wednesdays after that I'm not sure if I'll be about too. Because I'm on holiday those two weeks – since school is **_**officially **_**over for all years – and I'm not sure if where I'm going has internet. So If I update next week but not two weeks after that – then I apologise in advance!**

**Sorry, but yeah enjoy the chapter and read the Author's Note at the bottom. IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight involved – apart from the plot. **

Chapter Three

I awoke the next morning to soft humming. I could feel the presence behind me and it was the same I felt last night, too. I wondered whether he had been here all night. The sun was shining down on me through the window. I groaned and rolled over, bumping into a hard chest – of course I knew that would happen, but I wanted an excuse to roll into him.

He obviously knew this because he started to shake with laughter. Automatically my hand flew out and smacked him. And I heard laughter from down stairs. I groaned again, I didn't need people laughing at me all day.

"Come on, Isabella." Edward laughed.

"No," I said, crossing my arms. He raised an eye-brow. "What?" I asked.

"Why won't you get up?" He questioned.

"Because everyone's laughing at me, and why the hell do I need to get up anyway?" I said, smirking.

"Because we have school," He replied, in a 'duh' tone.

My eyebrows shot up. "Please, don't tell me..."

"...You're enrolled too? Um, yep, afraid so."

"B-b-but, I thought you all loved me. I did 15 years of school. Since I was freakin' seven! And I was better than anyone in the class, I knew everything – even things the teacher's didn't know. And I got kicked out when I was 13 because I was too smart. It'll just happen again. No teacher likes me. They just instantly dislike me! Why would you do this to me, Edward?" I ranted.

"I had no choice in the matter! Carlisle and Esme enrolled you last night while I was up here. I didn't even get asked if you wanted to go to school!" He defended.

"But you could of for fought for me! Seriously, _school_, Edward - eh, I could just start a fight with some stuck up bitch and get expelled! Ha, job done!" I said, satisfied.

"You will do no such thing, Isabella Cullen. Now get down here and get some breakfast. I made waffles!" Mum shouted from downstairs kitchen.

I groaned – for the third time this morning – and trudged down stairs muttering things about 'making good food to win me over' and I heard everyone laugh – even Barbie.

"Why _the hell_ is everyone laughing at?" I yelled, pouting.

"Good morning, Baby Girl," Dad said, passing me and dropping a kiss on my head.

"Ha! Good morning, my arse!" I mumbled.

"Language, Isabella!" Mum scolded.

"But, _schoooooool!" _ I whined.

"Everyone's going, so shut up and eat your disgusting food, Squirt!" Emmett boomed, from behind me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Squirt?" I asked.

"What? I like little people!" He said, shrugging. Not knowing that everyone was secretly laughing in their heads.

_Is he always like this, Eddie? _I thought – and apparently I scared Edward, because he jumped and everyone stared at him. I giggled.

"Isabella!" Edward scolded.

"What?" I asked, faking innocence.

"Can you warn me next time?" He asked.

"And how, _exactly_, am I going to do that? _Say 'Hey Edward, I'm about to ask you question in your mind, get ready'_" I said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, that might do." He answered, just as sarcastically.

Dad interrupted our battle of wits. "But, I thought Edward couldn't get into your mind?"

"Yeah, well that was before I learnt to control my shield. Now, I can let him in whenever." I shrugged.

"Shield, what do you mean?" Mum asked.

"Ooh, I found out my power. I'm a mental shield..." I was interrupted.

"Got the mental part right..." Edward muttered; I smacked him again.

"Anyway, I can protect my mind and I can put it around others. So Jane friggin' Volturi can't get anywhere nears my head – or consequently any of yours." I explained.

"Okay, well, we got to hurry. Bella, I laid some clothes on Edward's bed for you." Alice said.

"Ah, cheers Alice." I grinned, and skipped to the stairs and ran for it.

Lying on the bed was a denim mini skirt, a red chequered shirt, light brown boots, and a brown bag (completely filled with everything I need) and a brown pair of sun glasses **(A/N: picture on profile)**. I slipped on the clothes, after having a quick shower and I descended the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen to pick up money that was lying on the counter for me. I yelled bye to Mum – Dad had already left. I walked into the garage, seeing everyone else, and went for my black Mitsubishi animal. **(A/N: Picture on profile.)**

"Hey, Edward? Ride with me?" I shouted to him. He shrugged and climbed in.

I turned up the radio and "Drugs are good" By NoFX blasted on. I sang along, which got wired looks off Edward.

_1-2-fuck off, drop out, never trust a fucking hippie  
And for that matter don't trust anyone.  
Quit school, don't work, livin' out the music de punk.  
If I could do it so could anyone._

Drugs are good, they let you do things that you know you not should.  
And when you do 'em people think that you're cool.  
And when you do 'em people think that you're cool.

1-2-join a punk band, shave your head and get a tattoo.  
You don't need talent just sing out of tune.  
Self destruction, no moral to throw it on me.  
For no particular reason beat up everyone.

Drugs are neat, and you can buy 'em relatively cheap.  
And when you do 'em people think that you're cool.  
And when you do 'em people think that you're cool.

When it finished, Edward turned to look at me, "So, why'd you want me to ride with you?" He asked.

As an answer I pulled up the car, on the side of the road, climbed over Edward so I was straddling his lap. I pressed my lips to his, winding my hands into his hair. All I could feel and hear and think about was Edward. His hands went from the side of my head, and run down my body. They stopped at the edge of my top and pushed it up – not to get it off, but so he could palm and squeeze my boobs. His hands moved against my bra and I moaned into his mouth. His hands were magic, I swear.

I pulled away and placed a quick peck on his lips. "Wow, what was that for?" He asked.

"Two things. One – we got interrupted yesterday, and two – it was a thank you for last night. I knew you were there, you put on my music and lay with me and for that I thank you."I said, shrugging.

"No need to thank me – not that I didn't like it, but you're my best friend, Isabella, I'd do anything to make you happy." He smiled.

I smiled back – but inside I was frowned. When he said "you're my best friend" I felt my heart sink. I didn't understand why I felt disappointment at just being his best friend. That's all I'd ever been, so why did it affect me now?

_Because he's not _your_ best friend... maybe he's something more._ A small annoying voice in the back of my head whispered – but I pushed it away and carried on driving towards the school.

**A/N: Hello, my friends. I think this is an alright chapter. But, I think after this one I might boost it up to an 'M' because although the car scene wasn't exactly hot and sweaty – there will be hotness and sweat. (Sorry, tried to put that in future tense, but I don't think it worked. Oh well, you guys know what I mean.) By the way, all chapters will be in Bella's POV unless I say so. **

**So, I'm hoping for about twenty reviews. I know that's pushing it, but I think my story's alright, actually, even though it's my first. **

**Anyways, I LOVE YOU GUYS. Please, review – they really do make authors happy. **

**Love, Louisa (BlueEyesBurning)**

**P.S. If you alert me or this story – please review, as well. I've got loads of alerts, but not many reviews.**

**P.P.S. I'm thinking of another story. Maybe a Vampire Dairies/Twilight crossover, but I'm not sure. Tell me in your reviews if you like that idea or not.**


	5. HOLIDAY & COMPUTER CRASHES

NOT A CHAPTER. SORRY!

PLEASE READ, THOUGH! IMPORTANT!

Hey, this isn't a chapter. I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but on Tuesday my computer crashed AGAIN. I am very sorry, but because of this I couldn't update my story **My Baby Isabella.**

Right now, I am at my Aunt's and Uncle's house – because I'm going on holiday with them and my cousin this weekend. That is how I am writing this. I am sorry, because I had two chapters to put up for you. So instead of updating as soon as I get back, I'm going to update Chapter 4 and 5 (hopefully) on Wednesday when I normally would. Then the next week I'm in Devon with my Brother, 7 and a half month pregnant future-sister-in-law, my mum and my dad. We're having the last family holiday we can get in (since I'm 16 – nearly 17 – and my brother's getting married and having a baby – so he'll have his own family to take on holiday – blah blah blah the whole "my-baby's-not-my-baby-anymore" stage that my mum's going through.)So I won't be updating then either – but will as soon as I get back.

Once, again I'm _**VERY**_ sorry. But, please keep reviewing – because they make me very happy.

I really am sorry, please don't hate me. I'M SORRY!

Love, Louisa (BlueEyesBurning)


	6. He Thinks You're In Love With Him

**Chapter Four – He thinks you're in love with him**

I pulled into the school car park, still confused about my kiss with Edward. I wasn't normally confused. Normally, I couldn't care less. Yes, that sounds slutty – but he was, _is_, my best friend so it didn't matter what we did. I couldn't feel anything for him. It was impossible for that to happen.

It would be wrong – and that sounded bad as well, but it's true. I couldn't love Edward. Wait, what? _Love?_ Hold the boat! I never said anything about loving him. Oh, crap! My life sucks. Oh, God! I sound like some bimbo teenager. Ugh, this is bad.

"Bella?" I heard from my left. I turned and Jasper was stood at my window. "Are you getting out?"

"Yes, I'm getting out. If you give me a piggy back. Because you see, I bet you'se lot are well popular, mate. So, if I'm seen with you, I'll get popular, too! Great plan, huh?" I smirked, and got out the car, jumping onto his back. "_Eddiiiieeeee_, fancy getting my bag from the back?" I smiled innocently.

He sighed, but did it anyway. I smacked my feet on Jasper's back, as a sign to _GO_. Which he did. I got wired looks from the students around us, but I shrugged it off. There was this one guy. Mike Newton – I found out after asking Jasper – was looking at me with lust. Huh? Maybe I could play with him a bit? I smirked, but winked at him, none the less. He gaped at me, and looked behind him.

I heard his heart beat pick up and felt something clap me on the back.

"Well done, there, Little Sister." Emmett said, laughing. I looked over at Mike again. When he saw Emmett call me 'Little Sister' he tensed up.

"Emmett, we all know I'm older than you. So, stop with the "Squirt" and "Little Sister" comments, yes?" I said, looking back at Mike. It's not that I liked him. I just liked playing with him – and his heart.

"Mentally, yes. Physically, no. So, no, I shall not stop with the comments." He said, looking proud.

We walked until we got to the student office. **(A/N: Complete brains melt down – I just totally forgot what that thing would be called)**

"Hello, how can I help you?" The woman at the front desk asks, not taking her eyes away from Edward. I could hardly keep in my giggles, so when she looked at me, I covered – very unsuccessfully – them with a cough.

"Yes, hi, I'm the new kid. Isabella Cu -" I was interrupted by Edward.

"This is Isabella Platt. She's new." He said. _Platt? Why aren't I a Cullen?_ I sent to him. He shook him head and sent me a look which obviously meant 'I'll tell you later'

"Ah, yes. Here's your schedule. Have a nice day, and remember to get all your teachers to sign this and bring it back at the end of the day." She smiled at me, but her eyes were still on Edward. I was getting irritated.

"Okay, miss. I'll see you at the end of the day." I said, in a sickly sweet voice. And finally she looked at me. I was walking away, when Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. He pushed my top up a bit, so his hand was on the bare skin of the small of my back. His index finger was making small circles near the top of my jeans, getting lower and lower.

I looked at my sheet, but didn't have any classes with Edward or the other until after 3rd period. I had maths first. So, I kissed Edward on the check and told him I'd see him at lunch and I walked off. To my surprise and jubilee Mike had this class, too. He caught up with me just down the corridor to the room.

"Hey, you're the new girl, right? Isabella Platt? You're friends with the Cullen's, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm Isabella, but my family call me Bella. So just call me that. And I live with the Cullen's, yes. Esme is my mother." I said, upset that I couldn't call my father my dad, only my mother my mum.

"Oh, what about Doctor Cullen? He's not your dad?" He asked.

"No, Carlisle's my step-father." I answered.

"Cool, so where you been for the past year the other's have been here?" God, how many questions?

"Erm, I was in England visiting my dad. I spent the first ten years of my life with my mum, but I wanted to see England and my dad so I left when I was eleven. But, then he got a new girlfriend and we travelled around for a bit – but I didn't like it so I told my dad I was coming here and after a few screaming matches, he agreed as long as I kept in contact." I told him. Okay, so it wasn't a complete lie. It was somewhat the truth. I did travel and the person I was with got a new girl friend.

"Cool, hey, you want to sit next to me in this class?" He asked, trying to sound sexy, but failing miserably. What have I got myself into?

"Sure, but, hey, I don't even know your name?" I said, giggling, as sweetly as possible, acting as though his "sexy" voice totally got me on.

"Ah, Mike Newton, at your service," He said, sweeping an arm in a very gentlemanly way.

I giggled again and walked into class with him. I had to stand at the front of the class and introduce myself – and by that I mean a cut down version of my life. I kept my mind open to Edward the whole time so he knew what my cover story was and he could tell the others before anyone asked about who I was. After I was introduced I sat at the back of the class, not really paying attention but talking with mike instead.

The next four lessons passed quickly. I had English with Edward and American History with Alice, then it was lunch. I was walking out of my AH **(A/N: AH = American History, I just can't be bother to write that every time) **class with Alice just behind me, when Mike came over.

"Hey, Bella, you want to come sit with me and my friends at lunch? You know, introduce you to the guys?" He asked, with the "sexy" voice again.

I giggled, again, to make it believable that I _liked_ him. "Erm... Alice? Is it okay that I sit with Mike instead of you guys? I'll just come over to see Edward, then go over to Mike, is that okay?" I winked at her.

"Oh, yeah, that's okay. I'm sure everyone'll be happy that you're making friends." She said, clapping my on the shoulder and skipping off to Jasper who was waiting outside the classroom.

"Watch what you're doing, Baby Bella." Jasper whispered, too low for a human to pick up.

"Come on then, Bella." Mike said, putting his hand on back, like Edward did this morning – the only difference was that Edward's hand was calming, Mike's was chilling.

I smiled at him and walked into the cafeteria. "I'll be back in a minute," I whispered, my mouth next to his ear. I felt his shiver and I grinned to myself. I skipped over to where the Cullen's were sat and slid in next to Edward.

"You do realise that he thinks you're in love with him," Edward whispered, _his _mouth, next to _my _ear. This time it was me who shivered, but still I was the grinning one.

"Well, let him think that then," I said, as his arm slipped round my waist pulling me closer.

"I don't know why you two won't just get together already." Rosalie said, whist checking her nails.

"Aha, but where would all the fun be in that?" I asked.

Then, I turned and pulled Edward's mouth down to mine, knowing full well Mike was still watching.

"I'm a head turner, and heart breaker, Rose, and that's all I'll ever be. I don't do _love_." I told her grinning, and kissed Edward again, then walked over to where Mike sat his mouth wide and drawing in flies.

**A/N: Okay, sorry about the wait and I know I said two chapters. So I'm doing one tonight and I'll do one tomorrow. Hopefully – because my laptop might be going into repair, so I'm not completely sure. **

**Anyway, I asked my mum and she said, there will be an internet café on holiday – but I'm in so sure I'll be going in there. **

**My holidays were great – and we stopped off in Blackpool on the way back and my cousin (who's 10 months younger than me) and I went on all the big rides. I would say InFusion was the best, and then Bling, and then Pepsi Max, then Irn-bru and all the others were so-so. And I went up the highest point and back down with my uncle and cousin! Well done me! Lol.**

**Right, last chapter I said, I might boost this up to an 'M' and I will – but not now, when Bella get's a boyfriend or maybe just for fun.**

**And, I know this question will pop up a lot, so I'll answer it now. Bella **_**is**_** a head turner and heart breaker. She will play with the boys. And she will somehow get in with the La Push boys and try with Jake (hopefully) then he'll turn wolfy, and things will go bad from there. **

**Umm... I am putting a poll on my profile (if I figure out how to do that) about what Bella should do with Mike – and maybe Edward, or Jake, or any other guy – and which she should fall in love with.**

**Over and out – Love Louisa (BlueEyesBurning)**


	7. You Kissed Him Twice

**Okay, don't hate me. Read the AN at the end to understand. And VOTE ON MY POLL. PLEASE!**

**Here's your next chapter. Don't own anything.**

Chapter Five – You kissed him

I walked back over to Mike's table and sat down next to him, his mouth still agape. I put my tray down and stated to pick at my chicken salad. I felt the eyes of everyone on the table looking at me, I looked up. "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

A blond girl from my English class piped up first. "So, you and Edward Cullen are dating?"

"Errr... no, we're not. Where'd you get that idea from?" I asked, sweetly, smiling at all on the table.

"But you just kissed him. Twice," a different blond said, in a snooty voice.

"So, doesn't mean we're dating. I'm just closer to him then with Jaz or Em. I've known him longer. Edward's my... best friend." I replied in a 'duh' tone. "Plus, if I kissed Jasper or Emmett I'd have Rose and Alice on me and that ain't so good. Trust me."

"Okay, so you're not dating. So, who are you dating?" Some guy from across from me said, whist giving me some looks.

I raised an eyebrow. "Me? I'm not dating anyone. I'm a free agent."

"So, you fancy -" He was cut off by the snooty blond.

"How'd you know the Cullen's?"

"They're my family. Esme's my mum. Carlisle's my step-dad and them lot are my brothers and sisters." I replied, sticking a piece of chicken in my mouth.

"So, you kiss your brother?" Blondie asked.

"Ew, no. He's not my biological brother. He's my adoptive brother. And, let me ask you something," I said. "Can you tell me, honestly, if you lived with that," I jerked a thumb over my shoulder at him, "that you wouldn't want to kiss him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, I see you're point. He's _seriously_ hot!" She giggled, and I nodded my head.

"Okay, well, you all seem to know me. I'm Isabella Platt. But call me Bella. But, who the hell are you?" I asked

"Well, I'm Jessica Stanley," the blond from my English class. "This is Lauren Malory," the snooty blond. "That's Eric Yorkie," the one who asked who I was dating. "And they're Angela Webber and Ben Chevey, they're dating," The two who hadn't said anything, "and you know Mike."

"Cool, nice to meet you. But the bell's about to go and I have bio with Edward, so bye," I said, getting up to dump my food in the bin.

"Hey, Bella, I have that class next, you can walk with me if you want," Mike said, catching my hand.

"No, sorry, Mike. I promised Eddie that I'd walk with him," I said, smiling down at him. He let go of my hand and I skipped over to the bin and placed my rubbish in there, then walked over to Edward and sat in his lap. I pushed my face into the crook of his neck and he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. I groaned. "I _hate_ school. I _hate_ whinny school children. Why did I have to come here?" I whined to myself. He laughed again and so did Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie – not so much.

"You have to come, because we have to come, Squirt!" Emmett said, sticking his tongue out.

"Emmett, I told you before. Stop with the "Squirt" and "Little Sister" comments," I said glaring. "Now, Eddie, the bell's about to go and we have bio. Come on." I turned to Edward.

"Let's skip, and don't call me _Eddie_." He sneered at the name.

"Whatever you say, Eddie. But, why are we skipping?" I asked.

"Because they're blood typing and I don't want to be in there," he explained.

"But, we both can't not go. Mum and Dad won't be happy. How about we go, but as soon as I see the blood I get "ill" and you can take me to the nurse. I'll do it so quickly that you won't even smell it," I said, smiling at my genius plan.

"Whatever. We'll do it your way. But next time it's my way." He sighed, shaking his head and I grinned.

"Who said there's going to be a next time?" I asked, smiling innocently.

"Shut up, and just go, _squirt." _He said, lifting me and swinging me over his shoulder.

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry about this being so short – but right now my life is hectic and if you want chapter they might be short for a while. Baby was nearly born three days ago. My brother called up saying **_**Alex's is in labour – what do I do? What do I do?**_** So then, we all get in the car and when we get to the hospital and the doctor saying it's a faux alarm. I glared at my brother – because I'm not heartless enough to do that to Alex. But, because it's so close to the due date she's got to stay in – just in case. So, we've been in and out of the hospital – and did I tell you I have a phobia of hospitals which my brother teases me because of? No, well, I do. So all this being in hospital is putting me under stress and I totally forgot about you guys and the story so as soon as I got home I wrote this and put it up and I know you're going to hate me – but I'll be helping my brother and Alex a lot with the new born when he/she comes – so chapter's will be short.**

**Sorry, guys. Reviews would be nice and though, and nobody has voted on my poll I can't do much if you don't decide – because if you don't, I will and I'm really bad at making decisions, and I will make the wrong one, so...**

**CHECK OUT MY POLL!**

**Love, BlueEyesBurning (Louisa) **


	8. I'm Poorly

**Okay, so I felt bad leaving you with only a short chapter so I've been working extra hard to get you this one. **

**Don't own anything twilight related.**

Chapter Six

As we walked into Bio I walked over to the teacher, Mr Banner, and introduced myself. He was a horrible teacher – because once again I found myself stood at the front of the class telling everyone my life story.

"Okay, hello. My name's Bella Platt. I've been in England and travelling with my dad. Mrs Cullen is my biological mom. I'm seventeen. The Cullen's and Hale's are my adoptive brother's and sister's. And that's it." I sighed and sat down. My eyes dropped, and I placed my head on the table.

My Banner started talking about blood typing. **(**_**Twilight, **_**page 81) **He was juggling a few small cardboard boxes in his arms. He placed them down on Mike's table, telling him to start passing them around the class.

"Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box," he said as he produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket and pulled them on. The sharp sound as the gloves snapped into place against his wrists alerted me to look up. "The first should be an indicator card," he went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it and displayed it. "The second is a four-pronged applicator -" he held up something that looked like a nearly toothless hair prick "- and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open.

"I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you." He began at Mike's table again, carefully putting a drop of water on each of the four squares. "Then I want you to carefully pick your finger with the lancet..." He picked up Mike's handed and jabbed the spike into Mike's middle finger. _**(End) **_I heard Edward take a deep breath next to me and he went rigid; I did the same – though a second too late. The smell of Mike's blood floated across the room hitting my nose. My mouth filled with venom and I struggled to swallow it. I put my head back down on the desk and prompted Edward with my mind to say it now.

He raised a hand and did a fake cough. The whole class turned to look at us. I unnaturally pale anyway so it wouldn't take much persuasion.

"Yes, Mr Cullen?" Mr Banner asked.

"Sir, Bella and I already know our blood types because of our father and Bella has an aversion to blood. It makes her ill and she already was feeling nervous because it's her first day," Edward lied coolly.

"Aah, right, Edward take her to the front office she can lie down there." He responded.

"Of course, Sir," he nodded. "Come on, Isabella."

I felt his hand on my arm to help me up – not that I needed it. He helped me out of the classroom and I walked out of the door clinging to his arm. As soon as we were in the hallway, I let go of his arm and smiled at him.

"Are you okay? You smelt it, didn't you?" He questioned and the thought of me smelling the blood sent new venom into my mouth.

I swallowed it easier this time – but still with great difficulty. "Yes, I'm fine. And, yes, I smelt it. I feel sorry for Jasper," I said, looking toward a room down the hall that I knew he was in.

"Why?" He asked, tipping his head to the side.

"Because, _idiot, _he can feel our bloodlust. _And _he can properly smell it anyway. So he's got three sets of bloodlust." I explained, in my very 'duh' tone. His mouth made an 'O' and he shook his head saying Jasper just told him he was fine.

When we came nearer to the front office I put my 'ill' facade back on. As soon as Mrs Cope saw Edward half dragging me towards her she told me to go sit down. I pushed a thought into Edward's head first, _Ask if I can have the rest of the day off – I have gym next!_ He nodded very slightly, and I grinned to myself.

After Edward 'persuaded' Mrs Cope into letting me have my first day off, we walked outside and got into my car. Much to my disgust, Edward was driving. I was like him when it came to my cars – _nobody but _me_ drives them!_ I was about ready to scream by the time Edward pulled up in front of the house. He had been doing thing purposely. He nearly hit another car by driving too quickly. And he swerved, and tried to hit a tree.

I got out and slammed the door, glaring at him. I suddenly got an idea.

I smirked and let out a small whimper. "_Moooommmmyyy_, Edward's being mean to me," I screeched. And, my mum was out of the house and I was in her arms less than two seconds later. Edward glared at me – because he knew that he was in deep shit now – and I smiled innocently back. No one messes with Esme Cullen's baby girl.

I sent a small thought into his head, it was demeaning and very childlike but I didn't care.

_Ha-ha, Edward's in trouble! Edward's in trouble! _I sang, and once again he glared at me.

**This should make up for a whole chapter. Carried on from Monday when I did my half chapter. **

**Over and out!**

**Love, Louisa (BlueEyesBurning)**

**P.S. REVEIW!**

**P.P.S. VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	9. Happy

**Chapter Seven: Happy**

Edward was still glaring at me, while my mum was asking me what had happened. I told her about the Bio accident. When I told her that I had smelt it, she said maybe I should go hunting. I told her I'd go in a bit with Edward. Then I explained how I didn't feel like going to Gym because I hated that I wasn't allowed to show off my _real_ skills and for that sarcastic comment I got an earful off Mum. She said that I shouldn't even joke about going at full speed/strength whist near humans. I might have thought of a clever comment to say back – but I knew it'd get me into trouble so I didn't bother. I did tell Edward it though in my head and he nearly choked so Mum sent him a warning glance then sent one at me.

Of course I then sent her an innocent look and being "mummy's-little-girl", as Edward says, I got it off. So she sent another glance at Edward and smiled at me. _Result!_ I cried in my head, and then started doing my little happy dance.

Edward shot me another glare and I smiled back. Then I told him we were going hunting so to go get changed. And that's why I'm now pushed up against a tree, my legs wrapped around Edward's waist and my hands tangled in his hair. I was panting and probably red faced. Edward looked slightly a mess, but not very much. The only tell tale sign was his hair, which I had been running my hands through. His face was buried in my neck his lips attacking the soft skin there. He was nipping, licking and sucking and I couldn't get enough.

But then that annoying little feeling came back; the very same one that I felt after kissing him this morning. I hated that feeling. I didn't know what it was, and I think I was pretty sure I didn't want to know, either. It went right down to my core and that scared me. Nothing had ever been that deep – the five years I was doing the whole "friends-with-benefits" thing with Edward, _wasn't_ this deep. Kissing him that first time two days ago _wasn't_ this deep. Heck, even being was Chris wasn't this deep.

And then a memory pushed into my head. One of lunch time today. I told Rosalie that I was a head turner and heart breaker. That was true, I couldn't do this deep feeling, and I _knew_ I couldn't. Edward knew I couldn't, he knew me so well that he knew I wouldn't do _love_ ever again – not after what happened with Chris – so he obviously thought this was nothing. That we were doing friends with benefits again.

Even though in my head that sounded great. Sex – but with no strings attached. In my heart that hurt a little. And I couldn't push that nagging feeling away. At least, I couldn't while Edward's glorious lips were moving their way down my neck and into my cleavage. Right now, his lips were on my collarbone and I needed him off me.

"Edward," I whispered. "You've got to stop. Please, stop." I was still out of breath and I needed to be stronger in my voice. "Edward. Stop," I commanded. _That _got his attention.

"What? What's wrong, Baby?" He breathed. _Baby_, now that was new. Last time I checked I was _Love _or, _Darling. _Never have I been _Baby._

"We've got to stop. Before it goes too far and something happens. And we've been gone for a good couple of hours, they'll be worrying." Damn, I was _still_ out of breath. Why the hell does he have this sort of affect on me?

"Okay, we'll go back now." He told me, placing one last kiss on my lips. I'm pretty sure he was wondering what I meant by _before it goes too far and something happens._

But, I just shrugged it off; if he wanted to know what I meant he could freakin' ask me. Maybe.

Once again, I raced him home and it was a very close win by Edward. There were a few crude comments mainly from Emmett, and a few off Jasper. Dad just looked at Edward. He grimaced, but nodded very slightly at my dad. I don't think anyone else noticed, but I sure did. Something was going down. And everyone else found out about it while we were gone. I could tell it was nothing to do with what Edward and I had just done because Dad gave Edward that speech years ago and Edward wouldn't have grimaced. Grinned maybe, but he would never have grimaced.

The rest of the night was spent talking and laughing at old memories. Jasper and I shared a few from before he met Alice, though I think maybe she might have been a bit jealous. Because whenever I got the feeling that she was, Jasper would move a hand, so it was either on her knee, or the small of her back, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead, or her cheek. Something little – to show affection.

At midnight, I was curled up on Edward's lap and Dad told me I have to go to bed. I complained and I grumbled. I even tried the puppy dog eyes on Mum – all to no avail.

So, I turned them on Edward. He, too, turned them down but pressed a kiss to the top of my head, and carried me up the stairs to him room. It made my stomach flutter but this time I was too sleepy to even be bothered to try anything to get rid of the feeling so I let it take over me. And I snuggled down into Edward's arms. He laid me on the bed, and just as he was about to leave, I grabbed at the material on his arms.

I pulled him to me, and he got into the bed. Again, he kissed me on my head, and then pulled me against his body. I could feel all his muscles in his chest, I could feel his face move to my hair as he breathed in my sent, I could feel his chest move behind me as he breathed in and out.

"Don't ever leave again." He told me, his face still in my hair. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his chest. His body started to shake as he let out a small sobs. I tightened my grip on him. "I missed you so much. Please, don't leave again, Bella."

"I won't. I missed you, too. My best friend. You're the very best part of me, Edward. I won't leave you again." I kissed _his _hair this time and I drifted to sleep content in knowing I had my best friend's arms wrapped all around me making me feel safe and warm and _happy._

**A/N: Happy? It's longer. See... 1285 words. The last one was about 974 or something. **

**So the baby is born. I am now the proud aunt of little Elizabeth Louisa Scott. She's named after me and Alex's mum. It's so exciting! And I'm happy, that's why I named this chapter 'Happy' and because the last word was 'Happy' but whatever. Alex had to go into surgery to get the baby out (because of complications) so she's still in hospital healing so the next chapter will be sorter, maybe. My brother's not doing so well because he's stressing about not being able to look after a baby by himself. So, we'll be at his a lot.**

**Love, Louisa. (BlueEyesBurning)**

**P.S. Review.**

**P.P.S. VOTE!**


	10. Suspicions

**Chapter Eight: Suspicious **

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Somehow that struck me. _But best friends don't sleep together, do they, Isabella? _ I mentally asked my brain.

_**Of course, they don't. They don't even live together. You're getting it easy, little girl!**_

I groaned. I didn't want to be beating myself up about this all day. It was my third day at Forks High School. The third day I'd known Mike. That makes it okay to start something right? Three days, God, three days at school and I already hated it. I wasn't that bad really; I just hated getting up so early. But, living with seven vampires, and having sensitive hearing, you can't _not_ get up at an early time. For one, Emmett couldn't be quite to save his life. His booming laugh was what woke me up today. What's so funny?

I slipped out of bed and my slightly warmer feet hit the cold wooden floor of Edward's room. I shivered, but carried on padding down the stairs; I rubbed my eyes and saw white blobs. I stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them to disappear. Rosalie walked past me, shook her head, but didn't say anything. Once they faded I carried on into the kitchen.

"Hey, Em? What's so funny?" I asked, my voice laced with tiredness.

"Nothing, Isabella. You'll find out soon," he smirked, but walked away, anyway.

I shook my head, and whispered "Madhouse," under my breath.

"You're really not a morning person, are you?" Rosalie asked, smiling sweetly at me.

I raised an eyebrow, but answered, all the same. "No, not really. At least, I'm not when I wake up this early. I could wake up at 10ish and be perfectly fine." I said, suspiciously. There was something going on here. Something happened last night, and they're not telling me what it is.

Mum turned off the gas on the cooker, and gave me a plate with three pancakes on. I smiled at the food in front of me. I grabbed the chocolate sauce that was placed in the middle of the table, and made a smiley face on the first pastry.

I licked my lips, and tucked in. After five quick minutes I had finished and was being ushered back upstairs by a hyper Alice.

"Here, here, here." She said, grabbing a pair of jeans, a grey long sleeved top with purple designs on and a pretty black waistcoat out of the closet they must have shipped in overnight. "That's what you're wearing today and you have free rein of undergarments, shoes, and coat. It just has to look nice."

"Jesus, calm down. _Pixie,_" I mocked her, as she skipped out the room.

I heard a snicker downstairs, and then Alice shouted back up. "Don't worry, Isabella. I have my revenge sorted already!"

I sighed, and changed quickly, and then ran downstairs vampire quick.

An idea popped into my head. "Who wants to do something fun tonight?" I got a collective _YEAH! _from the household.

"Good, now we'll be off for school. Let the misery begin," I muttered, walking out of the house and following Edward to his Volvo.

**A/N: I am so sorry, about not updating in a while. I had the first paragraph of this written and the BANG writer's block. So this is really short and it's just a filler. I've got a few idea going from what you've said on the poll.**

**However, the next few chapter will be short and not so good, because I need some fillers to get to the good part.**

**What Emmett and the rest were laughing at isn't actually that funny. But like I said, I had the first paragraph and a good idea, and then it was gone. **

**I'm sorry.**

**But, hey, please review. You can even flame, it's give me constructive criticism.**

**P.S. Vote on my poll please, I still want to carry it on, until I actually have to put it in.**

**P.P.S. Sooo sorry about the wait. **


	11. Burning Diamond Award

Hey, guys, not an update.

Sorry, but I'm posting to let you know I've been nominated for an award in The Burning Diamond Award.

My story, _The Odd One Out_, has been nominated for **Best Supporting Character (Tyler)** and I would really appreciate it if you could all go and vote for the story. It would mean so much to win something!

All the information you need is below:

Site: crossoverawards . blogspot . com (just take out the spaces)

Just click on the **Nominees **button on the bar across the top and scroll down to **Best Supporting Character** and there I am. Check the box and click _vote._

Dates for voting: December 15th – December 29th.

Winners announced: 05 January 2013. 

Please vote for this story, as it would mean so much to actually win something.

Lousia


End file.
